Where The Dimensions Fight Part 1
Where The Dimensions Fight Part 1 is the 1st episode of Season 1 of the series Kai 20: Aliens In Danger. Script (Kai's room, he is shown in his bed.) Kai:"This is so boring, it's been an year and nothing has happened!!!" Kai:"I really need a hobby..." Kai's Mom:"Honey, there is someone that is here to see you!!" Kai:"Wonder who it is...Please be something with action." (He runs downstairs.) Kai:"Professor Paradox?" Paradox:"Ah Kai.... Good to see you." Kai:"Why are you here?" Paradox:"Just came to make a visit." (He goes up to Kai and whispers.) Paradox:"Kai meet me at your room, I have something I need to tell you." Kai:"Please be something not boring." Paradox:"Believe me it isn't." Kai's Mom:"Do you need privacy?" Kai:"Yeah mom." (Kai's mom, goes to the Kitchen and closes the door.) Paradox:"I guess there is no need to go to your room now." Kai:"I guess..." Paradox:"Kai as you may or may not know there are alternate timelines and dimensions out there..." Kai:"And..." Paradox:"And, did you knew yours is the Main one?" Kai:"No....How does that have to do with anything? " Paradox:"Paradox:"You know may not know Kai, there were other Timelines who were thought to be the Main Timeline before yours was discovered. In fact, 3 were found before yours they all fight to see who's the real Main Timeline Kai." Kai:"That's dumb." Paradox:"Let's just say, it takes a while since this universe has many timelines and Dimensions, one of them enraged to not be part of the timeline created the Alternate Timeline Tournament." Kai:"Again, that's dumb." Paradox:"Yeah...I guess...Anyways you need to come with me to gather a team of Kais to the tournament." Kai:"How many members?" Paradox:"Up to four." Kai:"Ok then are we going or not?" Paradox:"Why the rush?" Kai:"I have better things to do." Paradox:"Lies." Kai:"Let's just go." Paradox:"But first..." (Paradox stops time and opens a portal.) Kai:"Woah." (As they get into the portal, the dimension they get into is a huge coliseum is shown.) Kai:"Aren't we gonna get the Kais first?" Paradox:"They already are here, you just got to choose." Kai:"Alright...Take me to them!" (Later on a room of sorts.) Kai:"Ok so..." Paradox:"I got to get going, enjoy it!!" (Paradox teleports away.) Kai:"You got be kidding me." Kai:"Anyways let's start." Kai:"Ok who are yo-Oh god!" (A Fat Kai eating a bucket of ice cream is shown.) Fat Kai:"Hi!!" Kai:"Ok where are you from again?" Fat Kai:"Timeline-3." Kai:"How...Why...Why are you so fat??" Fat Kai:"That's offensive, tho it is coming from me I'll forgive you, I mean me." Kai:"Anyways, what's your go-to alien?" Fat Kai:"UpLoaded, It made me the champion of the Demon Spheres: AlphaVerse champion!" Kai:"Yeah..No." (A Portal appears and take Fat Kai into his dimension.) Kai:"Wow." Kai:"Ok next, oh nice jacket." (A Kai with a red jacket with the number '13' and golden stripes on it is shown.) Kai 13:"Hi, I am you from Dimension 23." Kai:"Ok, Ben told me about that dimension, so what's is your go-to Alien?" Kai 13:"CrystalClear." Kai:"Who?" Kai 13:"Ya know diamond guy." Kai:"Oh DiamondBreaker, I guess that's good, anyways how do I know more about you?" (A random file appears out of the portal.) Kai:"Getting weirder." (He reads it.) Kai:"Oh, that's a problem...So there won't be any press or cameras here...But I guess that isn't important." Kai 13:"Why not I want them to capture my awesomeness." Kai:"Ok you can go, just shut up." Kai:"Next!!" Kai:"Ok, what the.." (Kai 200 appears.) Kai:"Why are you here, you aren't any alternate me." Kai 200:"Yeah but they wanted to put me in here as well." Kai:"Ok, then are you coming?" Kai 200:"Sure, but I got to go to my Kid's 10th birthday in about 5 hours, so let's hurry this." Kai:"Alrighty, last one!" (A Kai Cyborg appears.) Kai:"Why..." (Later...) Kai:"Next!!" Kai 13:"It's been an hour, how are we so uninteresting!!" Kai:"I dunno." (A Kai with a cat-eared hair-style and purple jacket is shown.) Kai:"Ok and who are you?" (Reads file.) Kai:"Kai from Dimension-83...Interesting." (Reads file even further.) Kai:"Ok you are in!" *Announcer*:"NOW THAT THE TEAMS HAVE BEEN CHOSEN PLEASE COME TO THE MAIN ARENA!!" (They get into a huge arena with billions if not trillions of Kais watching.) Kai 13:"We are getting an audience after all!" Kai:"Yeah not sure about those Kais..." (A Joker colored Kai is shown as well as a Rock-star themed one and a Zombie one) Jokai:"Prepare to lose." Mad Kai:"No we shall take the place as Main Kai!!" Zombie Kai:"UHHHHH!!" Kai*gulp*:"We are done for." (As the teams are getting to the arena, Kai and his alternate counterparts are organizing a strategy, will they be able to win???) (A Shadowy figure is shown.) ???:"This will be fun..." ???:"Let the games begin!!" TO BE CONTINUED... Noteworthy Events Major Events *Kai knows about the tournament. Heroes *Kai Carson *Kai Carson (Future) *Kai Carson (Earth-1020)/Dimension 23 *Kai Carson (Earth-1020)/Dimension 83 Villains *Kai Carson (Earth-1020)/Timeline 66 *Kai Carson (Earth-1020)/Timeline 100 *Kai Carson (Earth-1020)/Timeline 99 Neutral * Fat Kai * Cyborg Kai * Professor Paradox Trivia *This is the first episode of the series to feature no alien. *Credits to CreeperDNA for helping me with checking the spelling. Category:Episodes Category:Kai 20: Aliens In Danger